


Дворец

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [6]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Старательно скрытые ниши в стенах дворца используются многими способами...
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895854
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Дворец

На очередном приеме все вызывало скуку и раздражение: несчастное личико Катарины, запропастившиеся куда-то Савиньяки и даже — неожиданно — Валме; никуда не пропавшие Колиньяр и Манрик, и, наконец, кошкин Окделл, оттесненный стайкой хихикающих девиц, явно получивших приказ к наступлению.  
Опальный, небогатый, но ведь герцог!  
Рокэ тонко улыбнулся очередной пропущенной мимо ушей фразе очередного малоприятного собеседника и сильнее сжал бокал. А мальчик растет, учится острить и улыбаться. Довольно милая девушка в платье кремового цвета зарделась и тихо рассмеялась, а на губах его оруженосца появилась подозрительно знакомая улыбка.  
Ворон отвернулся к какому-то маркизику, настойчиво добивающемуся его внимания, и продолжил бессмысленный разговор, не позволяя перейти к делу. Ему хватало одного вечно обиженного юнца.  
Что ему до оруженосца? Пусть развлекается, танцует... Хотя последнего, конечно, лучше бы пока не делал, надо бы его подучить... Или не надо, его партнёрша и сама неплохо справляется.  
Может, присмотрит себе кого, наконец.  
— Герцог Алва, вы меня слушаете?  
Ну, ну, какое возмущение.  
— Нет. Вы меня исключительно утомили болтовней. Если вам так нужен патент, идите лучше к генералу Ариго.  
Маркиз гневно и смущенно сверкнул глазами. Хорошо хоть не засопел. На что он рассчитывал? Что будет не понятно, почему он с твердостью обреченного пытается завязать разговор?  
Рокэ неприятно усмехнулся, отпугнув несчастного окончательно, снова обернулся к танцующим парам и понял, что Ричард пропал. Ушел в сад со своей дамой? Шустрая девушка затащила его в какой-то из бесконечных дворцовых коридоров?..  
— Монсеньор?  
Рокэ вздрогнул и порадовался, что бокал у него уже забрали. Когда Ричард научился так тихо ходить?  
И что это за взгляд?  
— Сегодня не танцую.  
Лицо у Ричарда забавно вытянулось, а взгляд стал возмущенным.  
— Эр... — Понадобилось лишь чуть прищуриться, чтобы он оборвал сам себя. — Монсеньор! Вы просто обещали показать мне дворец.  
— Разве? — притворно удивился Рокэ.  
— Да, вчера, когда говорили о... — Ричард ненадолго замолчал, движением головы обозначив, видимо, все происходящее в зале, и продолжил тише. — Вы сказали, что это будет компенсацией за не самый приятный вечер...  
— Мне казалось, до сего момента вечер был вам приятен, — Рокэ с ухмылкой взглянул на барышень.  
Что-то невнятно буркнув в ответ, Ричард отвел взгляд, покраснел и скорчил непонятную гримасу.  
— Неужели общество прекрасных дам для вас так утомительно? — Юноша заалел, как хорошо выспевшее яблоко, и Алва смилостивился. — Что поделать, раз обещал — покажу.  
Он развернулся, направляясь вглубь дворца, и удовлетворенно кивнул, услышав за спиной привычный топот.  
Этот вечер еще мог стать приятным.  
***  
Балконы, бесконечные переходы, закрытые залы, портьеры, гобелены и то, что кроется за ними, — где-то просто неровности камня, где-то копоть от плохих факелов, а где-то...  
Ричард чуть не закричал, когда Рокэ толкнул его за портьеру. Через пару секунд его глаза попривыкли, и он понял, что находится в проходе, конечно же, с другой портьерой в его конце. Зачем делать тайный переход рядом с основным — непонятно, но, все равно, это ужасно интересно!  
— Не испугались?  
Он вздрогнул. Эр подошёл так близко, что Дикон шеей почувствовал его выдох и на всякий случай сделал шаг вперёд.  
— Вовсе нет!.. — послышался смешок. — Ну, может немного...  
Он снова остановился, и его осторожно подтолкнули в спину.  
— А зачем нужен этот ход?  
Эр Рокэ едва заметно постучал по стенке, близкой к коридору, с таким видом, словно хотел постучать по его голове.  
— Тонкая стена. Подслушивание, подача сигнала… Или ошибка архитектора.  
Дик чуть сник на завершении фразы и услышал, как Алва хмыкнул.  
— Впрочем, в последнем я сомневаюсь. Слишком опасно и слишком бесполезно одновременно. Но даже если и так, то важна не причина появления, а способ использования.  
Они уже вышли в другой коридор, эр резко повернул направо, пошел быстрее, повернул ещё раз и вдруг отступил и кивнул на ещё одну завесу.  
Дик смело шагнул за нее, упёрся в стену и уже развернулся, чтобы сказать, что эр ошибся, но вдруг замер.  
Рокэ стоял близко.  
Слишком близко.  
Время словно замедлилось и потекло, как густой кисель, когда эр опёрся на стену у его головы и наклонился к уху.  
— Например, эта ниша. Я точно знаю, что она строилась для помпезного бюста, который в нее не влез, но использовать ее можно многими... разными... способами. — Дикон задрожал — Рокэ задевал губами его ухо.  
В голову полезли мысли, такие неправильные обычно и такие нужные, подходящие сейчас. Он слышал много... всякого, и он знал, про какие способы говорил эр, и какой именно способ он имел в виду, и нужно было его оттолкнуть, наверное, остановить, — так ведь правильно — но вот горячие, сухие губы приласкали его шею, и он лишь откинул голову и закрыл глаза.  
Неправильно восхищаться врагом, неправильно дрожать в его руках, так нельзя... Пусть. Один раз ведь — ничего страшного, правда? И... он ведь сможет его остановить?  
Дикон всхлипнул и уцепился за плечо Рокэ, когда тот обхватил губами и облизнул его кадык.  
Или не сможет?..  
— Тише, тише... — Рокэ положил ладони на его талию и погладил большим пальцем бок. Его губы снова — теперь уже явно специально — задели и прихватили мочку уха. — Я готов остановиться по одному вашему слову. Мне прекратить?  
Он широко гладил бок ладонью, иногда опуская руку ниже, почти на бедро, проводя пальцем ровно над поясом штанов.  
— Нет. Не... прекращайте. — Дикон открыл глаза и поймал чужой взгляд. Ему зачем-то хотелось показать, что он знает, о чем просит, что это не по глупости. И Рокэ каким-то чудом, похоже, понял его, посмотрел в глаза, а потом приблизился и поцеловал.

… Камзол был расстегнут, рубашка — задрана уже до шеи. Сначала было не понятно, зачем, и он даже пытался возмущаться, пока Рокэ не задел резко его сосок, другой рукой поглаживая грудь. Дикону пришлось поспешно зажать рот ладонью, чтобы, не дай Создатель, не услышал кто. Эр тихо рассмеялся и, словно издеваясь, обхватил второй сосок губами, заставляя юношу замычать в ладонь.  
— Вы, право, словно барышня!  
Второй рукой он теперь гладил спину, как оказалось, безумно чувствительную. Дикон выгибался от малейшего прикосновения и кусал себя за пальцы, с ужасом и восторгом прислушиваясь к тишине коридора за занавеской. Только это и мешало ему ответить на насмешку. Ну, может, еще немного — то, как хорошо было от чужих касаний.  
— Прекратите вглядываться в эту тряпку, все равно ничего не увидите. — Рокэ недовольно укусил его за шею.  
— А во что тогда? В вас? — зря он открыл рот: Рокэ снова провел ладонью по его спине, и Дик, не сдержавшись, застонал и постарался ответить, но явно с меньшим успехом.  
— Не худший вариант, согласитесь.  
Глаза, синие, яркие даже в темноте, снова оказались напротив, и Дикон успел только кивнуть, отвечая на очередной поцелуй.  
Совсем не худший.  
***  
Рокэ провел ладонью по бедру и легко укусил краснеющее ухо. Ричард снова шумно засопел и, похоже, уткнулся лбом в стену, не замечая, как подаётся назад, выгибается, заставляя своего эра выдыхать сквозь зубы.  
Рокэ завел его руки за спину и перехватил запястья, не давая дернуться. Да, юноша и так был почти беспомощен, но почему-то ему захотелось именно этого...  
— Монсеньор?.. — горячий и чуть испуганный шепот вызвал у него улыбку. Звал бы сразу полным титулом, что уж.  
— Да, герцог Окделл? — Рокэ даже не пытался сдерживать насмешку. Ричард засопел, уже смущённо, и дернулся.  
— Ну... Просто... Зачем это?  
— Потому что я так хочу. — Он сделал акцент на последнем слове и прижался к Ричарду, уже не сдерживаясь.  
Тот предсказуемо вздрогнул и замер. Конечно, совсем не подумал о последствиях своих "случайных", "невинных" прикосновений и стонов.  
Рокэ накрыл ладонью его пах и сжал. Пусть мальчишка молча выгибается, прижимаясь ещё сильнее.. И трётся задом, похоже, что специально. Вот ведь... Рокэ быстро разобрался с застёжками на чужих штанах и сдернул их сразу с бельем. Пусть оно даже порвётся — плевать, под штанами кто увидит?  
Ричард, похоже, испугался и попытался отодвинуться, но перед ним была стена, и Рокэ крепко держал его за руки.  
— Что с вами? Что-то не так? — Рокэ успокаивающе огладил его бедра и низ живота.  
— Нет, просто... Это больно?  
Рокэ тихо усмехнулся — неискушенный и невинный, как же, — и поцеловал шею под ухом.  
— То, что будет сейчас, — нет, как видите. — Рокэ снова приласкал его, обхватив ладонью. Дикон выгнулся и на этот раз тихонько застонал, словно соглашаясь.  
Рокэ хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы раздеться самому и прижаться к чужому горячему телу. Он медленно потерся сзади, между ягодиц, одновременно лаская Ричарда, с губ которого теперь то и дело срывались тихие хриплые стоны.  
Вдруг на грани слышимости раздался какой-то другой звук, и Рокэ грубо зажал Ричарду рот, даже остановившись на несколько мгновений. Шаги — теперь уже понятно, что это они, — зазвучали ближе. Какие-то два голоса... О, да это же сам кансильер! Как неудачно... А впрочем, Рокэ всегда умел крепко зажимать рты.  
Ему пришлось отпустить руки Ричарда, чтобы продолжить, одновременно шепча ему что-то о том, что теперь шуметь нельзя. Тот кивнул, опёрся на стену, и, твари закатные, потёрся о его член! Рокэ неплохо умел сдерживаться, и ни у кого другого это бы не сработало, но от Ричарда он такого не ожидал.  
— Вот как... — шепнул он свозь зубы, чтобы не застонать от очередного неуверенного движения. — В таком случае..  
Он убрал свою руку с губ Ричарда и сжал пальцами сосок, лаская другой рукой все быстрее и жарче. Ричард сдавленно застонал, кусая губы, но даже не подумал сам зажать себе рот. Рокэ мягко обхватил его ладонь и поднес к его же губам. Кажется, юноша даже закусил палец. Очаровательно.

Голос эра Августа всё ещё был слышен, когда Рокэ сначала довел до грани Ричарда, а потом кончил сам. Одному Создателю ведомо, чего Дику стоило сделать это тихо.  
Ему понадобилось чуть меньше минуты, чтобы суметь заговорить.  
— Вы... издеваетесь?..  
— А вы нарываетесь, юноша, причем постоянно. — Рокэ несильно шлёпнул его и сжал ладонь, заставив снова резко выдохнуть. — У вас есть платок?  
Дикон полез в карман камзола и отдал эру носовой платок, чувствуя, как с его спины стерли, похоже, семя, и потом по звукам угадывая, что Рокэ вытирает руку.  
— Надеюсь, он вам не слишком дорог, потому что дальше его использовать уже... не стоит.  
Дикон фыркнул и кивнул, одновременно заправляя в штаны рубашку и застегиваясь. Ниша была узкой, и для этого пришлось прижаться спиной к эру, но теперь это его не пугало. Рокэ тихо усмехнулся и остановил его ладони, накрыв их своими.  
— Позвольте вам помочь... — шепнул он Ричарду в самое ухо, как... Как там, в коридоре...  
Ловкие пальцы быстро застегнули оставшиеся пуговицы, вслепую поправили воротник, и, наконец, чуть погладили по шее и подбородку.  
— Повернитесь. — Похоже, эр тоже уже привык к этой темноте, судя по тому, как он придирчиво оглядел Ричарда и поправил какие-то мелочи, но, наконец, шагнул в коридор.

— Так что вы думаете о... дворце? — Рокэ почти облизнулся посмотрел с бессовестным довольством. Ричард опустил взгляд. Он никогда не умел играть словами.  
— Интересные... архитектурные решения. — Он посмотрел в ответ, тут же снова смущенно отвернувшись. За его спиной раздался тихий смешок. Кажется, ответ верный.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, вы можете отдать за нее голос по этой [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1RVQvXK6Up3utW2kFrMRMFev_wIJKFNUbMujA2Lfcgt4/viewform?edit_requested=true)
> 
>  **Строчка для голосования:**
> 
> fandom OE Yuh 2020 - "Дворец"
> 
> Пожалуйста, помните, что ваш голос должен содержать не менее трех работ разных команд. Спасибо)


End file.
